No hay manual Paterno
by Layonnenth4
Summary: Sí a Draco le hubieran dicho que eso era una pésima broma, con gusto hubiera reído. Pero no, su hijo salía con Potter junior. ¡Su maldito primogénito, descarado, malagradecido, con un jodido Potter!


_SUMMARY_

_Sí a Draco le hubieran dicho que eso era una pésima broma, con gusto había reído. Pero no, su hijo salió con Potter junior. ¡Su maldito primogénito, descarado, malagradecido, con un jodido Potter!_

Sí a los once años le hubieran dicho esas palabras a Draco Lucios Malfoy hubiera reído, carcajeado, se hubiera olvidado de su orgullo _Slynthiarno_ y mojado sus pantalones de lo buena que sonaba esa broma. Pero no. El "hubiera" no existía ni en el mundo mágico donde se supone, todo era jodidamente mágico. Pero el juraría y perjuraría sobre la tumba de Salazar que le toco el mundo mágico de los maleficios.

¿Razón de su histérica –rozando a lo dramático– situación? Pues tenía nombre, apellido y yerno.

El patriarca de la inmemorable e innombrable familia Malfoy caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts a paso directo y frívolo hacia la oficina de la directora. Pero por mucho que demostraba al caminar su _máscara aristocrática,_ por dentro sentía una preocupación alarmante; fue citado por un problema que tuvo su hijo en compañía –para ponerle la cereza al pastel – de Albus S. Potter, distinguido hijo del Salvador del mundo. El-chico-que-vivió. San Potty. ¡Patrañas!

Malfoy sabía que de esa relación amistosa con aquel chico nada bueno saldría. No debió hacerle caso a su madre cuando le consulto el asunto: "tal vez sea lo que no se te permitió ser a ti". Golpe bajo de su propia madre. Aparte le daba pena aquel niño, mira que caer en Hufflepuff, debía ser tan terrible que busco la ayuda de su noble hijo, príncipe de la noble casa serpiente. Total, Hyperion logro su objetivo y ahora, seis años después, lo citaban en la dirección. ¡Más patrañas!

Aun así, poniéndose serio, lucharía a todo lo que tenía para sacar a su hijo del lio en el que lo metió su amiguito y que este mismo no saliera librado, como pensaba que saldría siendo hijo de Harry-no-me-veas-que-me-insultas-insignificante-humano Potter.

Y como si lo hubiera invocado, a dar esquina al pasillo de la dirección lo encontró; su traje de Auror no le incomodaba en nada –e internamente agradecía a los cielos por verlo en ropa de su talla– pero su mirada de "insecto" ya le había dado migraña.

El silencio no fue incomodo romántico. Fue incomodo al estilo "mis ojos sangran por verte, miserable cara-rajada/hurón".

— Malfoy.

— Potter.

Oh, hipocresías, tan hermosas y necesarias hipocresías. Saludarse educadamente cuando se mataban con la mirada.

Potty hablo apenas tenerlo de frente con toda seguridad que caracterizaba al jefe de Aurores, aunque eso ni removió la angustia en el rubio, más bien, incremento su migraña

—No me imagino en que lio metió tu hijo al mío. Pero que quede claro que no permitiré que reciba un castigo injusto.

Draco no podía alzar mas el mentón tensado por qué no era jirafa, aun así su furia traspasaba su metálica pupila

—Y que te hace pensar, ¿qué fue mi hijo el culpable?

—Albus jamás dio problemas.

—Scorpius tampoco.

—Imagino que aun así, lo tiene en los genes.

— ¿No debería ser esa mi línea, San-yo-rompo-las-reglas- Potter?

— ¡Escucha Malfoy…!

—Oh, ambos han llegado. Lamento que no pudieran… — la directora interrumpió su anuncio en cuento noto las miradas asesinas de sus ex – alumnos némesis. La vieja directora no sabía si reír o reñirles por sus actitudes tan infantiles —. ¡Oh por todos los cielos, compórtense señores, sus hijos se portan mucho mejor que ustedes!

¿Eh? Eso no tuvo sentido para ninguno de los padres pero la bruja profesora comenzó a moverse y dar señas de seguirle

—Como se que no tardan en lanzarse golpes y yo no pienso soportarlos tampoco, vayamos directo al grano.

No espero respuesta y fue seguida por los "adultos" hasta llegar a la oficina que al parecer de los dos, no tenía nada de diferente a excepción del cuadro de Severus Snape justo frente al de Albus Dumbledore.

Omitiendo el hecho de que ambos se sintieron nostálgicos, terminaron de recorrer la oficina y entablar la mirada en ambos jóvenes que eran sus copias exactas. Copias exactas que deshicieron el noble sentimiento del recuerdo por uno de terror, acompañado de un ceño fruncido, ¿manos entrelazadas? ¿Por qué el clon-pelinegro se ocultaba detrás del rubio-clon?

— ¿Albus?

— Hola papá. — el pequeño parecía morderse la lengua y encogerse más en su sitio. Draco tuvo que tragar grueso para poder hablar. Esa escena pretendía mal augurio

— Me puedes decir Scorpius, ¿por qué estas _tan_ _cerca_ de Potter hijo? — Draco sonó exigente lo que hiso que el mini pelinegro –la verdad ya no era mini – se encogiera en la espalda ajena y por primera vez en los diez y siete años de vida del descendiente Malfoy, no sabía cómo responderle a su padre.

— ¿Al? — Harry tenía un nudo en la garganta cuando tono como el joven Malfoy apretaba contra su costado la mano de su hijo. Oh Circe, su más preciado hijo –no se lo digan a Lily – no, por favor.

— Señores — McGonagall no recibió la miradas de ninguno pero no esperaba menos, hasta ella se notaba entre nerviosa y curiosa que no dejaba de mover sus manos —, como Directora les pido a ustedes que actúen como padres y sean compresivos. Como la mujer que los conoce de hace tiempo, les pido que maduren de una buena vez.

El rubio mayor se irguió y cruzo ambos brazos en su pecho con su aristócrata cara en neutra, el pelinegro mayor se acomodo los lentes y paso las manos atrás, como todo un Jefe de Aurores.

— Padre, señor Potter — Scorpius trago seco y soltó un largo suspiro antes de mirarlos fijamente, ¡el insistió en eso! debía decirlo. Era fácil, seria ligeramente sutil para amortiguar la noticia. Puf, pan comido —, Albus y yo queríamos…

— ¡Salgo con Scorpius desde hace un año y McGonagall nos sorprendió teniendo sexo! — Scorp cerró sus ojos susurrando un "_¡carajo!"_; se le olvido que su novio, Albus Severus Potter Weasley, no conocía la frase "ligeramente sutil".

El infierno se congelo. Los ahí presentes lo sabían.

**¡¿Qué?!**

Cuando la directora comenzaba a hacer movimientos para comprobar si sus ex alumnos seguían respirando, estos explotaron en la peor etapa pre-menopáusica paternal

— Mi hijo es gay

— ¡Por Salazar! ¡Por el mismo Merlín, Scorpius!

— Mi pequeño, gay…

— ¡Tu abuelo morirá de un infarto! ¡Tu madre se revuelca en su tumba y tu abuela…! — Draco paro en seco llevándose sus manos por sus rubios cabellos ahora alborotado —… Oh por Circe, ¡tu abuela preparara boda! ¡Es una fujoshi veterana en potencia!

— Mi Albus gay

— ¡Sí, Potter sí! — Draco se desespero de la actitud estúpida del Auror que no evito zarandearlo para que despertara — ¡Tu hijo es gay hecho y derecho metiéndosela a mi hijo!

— De hecho papá, yo soy quien…

— ¡Cállate! — ambos hombres miraron horrorizados al rubio, el joven solo apretó sus labios.

Definitivamente esa información es la que menos querían tener acceso. Es que, es que… ¡es que no!

— Señores, por favor siéntense — antes de que la directora comenzara a caminar a su escritorio y preparar una taza de té, paso lo que quería evitar y noto a Draco alzando su dedo acusador

— ¡Es tú culpa Potter!

— ¡¿Mi culpa?!

— ¡Tú y tus malditos genes hereditarios!

— ¡Sí de genes hablamos culpa a tus estúpidos ojos, idiota! — sí, ahí estaba lo que tanto quería evitar

— ¡No me vengas con eso de nuevo Potty!

— ¡Acéptalo hurón, volviste a cagarla!

— ¡¿Yo? La selva encima de tu cabeza acabo con tu ultima neurona!

— ¡Silencio! — Minerva intervino entre ambos pues veía venir el primer puñetazo de Malfoy. Oh dios, casi treinta años y esos seguían igual. — ¡Pero qué vergüenza por parte de ambos, yo jamás te eduque así Harry! — el rubio sonrió superior y la bruja le dirigió la misma mirada — ¡Y a usted Draco, estoy segura que Severus nunca le perdonaría esa clase de conducta — fue el turno de Harry para sonreír y Draco de murmurar impropios a cualquiera en la habitación.

Albus y Scorpius miraban con una gotita resbalando en sus cabezas, ¿les temían a ese par de inmaduros? Y como si fuese telepatía, el par los vieron con ojos asesinos haciendo que los chicos volvieran a su postura rígida y tímida.

Ya recordaron porque temían ante el esmeralda y platino de sus ojos.

Por si fuera poca la vergüenza para Draco de su misma actitud, McGonagall los castigo a ambos y encerró en el despacho con sutiles palabras: "si de aquí no salen con una decisión unánime para el bien de sus hijos, ni el mismo Voldemort impedirá que termine con lo que empezó". Sutil.

El rubio aristócrata estaba sentado frente al escritorio con una taza en manos sin probar, de piernas cruzadas y mirada profunda. Cualquiera diría que era un monarca en su máxima concentración narcisista, pocos sabrían que en realidad quería tirarse a un rio y analizaba cual de todos era el correcto.

— Y bien, ¿qué haremos? — la voz de Potter lo saco de sus pensamientos suicidas. Este estaba frente a él, recargado en el escritorio con ambas manos

— ¿Qué? — Ni si quiero le miro, llevo su tasa a sus labios y tuvo que oprimir una mueca de desagrado. Ya estaba fría

— Vamos Malfoy, llevamos una hora aquí. ¿Qué haremos con los niños?

— Yo lo envió a Fénix en Nueva York y tú a Durmstrang con Krum.

— ¿Separarlos? — el rubio movió los hombros desinteresado y Harry lo miro incrédulo — ¿Enserio?

— Oh, lo siento por no escuchar su opinión gran eminencia — su actuación dramática duro unos segundos, después se puso de pie y dejo la taza en el escritorio con aires cansados y no es como si le importase que Potter le viera así

— Me costó sesenta minutos no lanzarte un golpe, no me tientes. — las palabras sonaron arrastradas y Draco le miro con los ojos molestos y fastidio

— Potter, al menos que tengas un mejor plan no veo que otra forma para mantenerlos a distancia.

— Sí Albus esta tan encaprichado con tu hijo, no abra maleficio que le impida estar con él. — el rubio se recargo en el otro extremo del escritorio como su rival pero con los brazos cruzados en su pecho

— Busca uno y que sea rápido, la prensa descubrirá esto pronto

— ¿Te importa la prensa? — la incredulidad en esa pregunta le molesto aun más, que lo hiso mirarlo por completo y soltar veneno en su tono

— Tal vez tu familia ame las noticias sobre ustedes en primera plana, la mía no tanto.

— No es como si fueran la primera pareja homosexual, no veo el problema. — el rubio subió ambas manos a su pecho y ojos de cachorro

— "¡El futuro héroe del mundo mágico engatusado por un prospecto a mortífago!" "¡Oh no, hechizaron al pequeño Albus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy es el culpable, envíelo a Azkaban!"— Harry apretó los labios agachando la mirada incomodo y Draco bajo sus brazos volviendo a su postura anterior y mirando a la nada —… exacto, comprendes más rápido Potty.

Harry se reprimió las mil y un disculpas que quería soltar; después de la guerra quedo declarado el maltrato hacia Draco y su madre –nadie se molesto en preocuparse por Lucios– pero era tan vergonzoso y vil lo que pasaron que el Wizengamot opto por dejarlo en secreto ante el público, aunque claro, nadie fuera de la Cámara tenía magnanimidad sobre los Marcados. Harry intento calmar las cosas con los Aurores y el resto del mundo, pero era difícil cuando no podías responder a la típica pregunta: "¿Por qué defiendes a ese monstruo?"

Borro esos pensamientos, no eran el tema.

Su hijo hay era el tema. No, mejor volvamos al otro.

_¡Se valiente Harry, demuestra tu lado Gryffindor!_ Pero el hombre no podía. Su pequeño con el clon de Malfoy era una imagen que… turr. ¡No! Era su pequeño y Albus siempre fue maduro en sus decisiones y abierto de corazón (_Hufflepuff tenía que salir)_. Exacto, confiaría en su hijo. Pero, ¿y Malfoy? ¿Confiaba en el suyo? Mierda.

— Falta poco para que se gradúen — el cuatro ojos tanteo el terreno, no quería un crucio ahí mismo —, sí solo es un capricho adolescente, su romancillo no saldrá de este castillo.

— ¿Insinúas que…?

— ¿La edad te volvió lento? — la mirada fría señalo el mal momento para bromear — dejemos que sigan así, si después siguen insistiendo en continuar con esto pues ya hablaremos seriamente, los castigaremos y si demuestran obstinación pues… ya ellos.

— Son unos críos… — negaba el rubio perdido, Harry sonrió de forma cálida, por primera vez en el día

— Todos lo fuimos.

— Disculpa — el rubio lo miro actuando de ofendido con una mano en pecho —, unos fuimos más inteligentes para no meterse en la cama del enemigo.

— Espero no lo digas por ti. — esa sonrisa coqueta e insinuante se formo inconsciente en el castaño. Por un minuto dejo en shock al rubio amargado que no impido que su quijada cayera, pero después soltó una risotada inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras se invadía de recuerdos.

Harry tenía razón, ¿Quiénes eran ellos para separarlos? ¿Con que argumentos? Si en su momento ellos detestaron a las circunstancias que les impidió… bueno, el punto era que no había forma en negarse a esa relación; Snape una vez dijo "no hay manual paterno, pero hay experiencias en los recuerdos", y oh cuanta sabiduría tenía ese hombre, pues acertó.

— ¿Hecho? — Harry cambio su sonrisa por una sincera y suplicante, no se parecía en nada a la de hace veinte años, pero era un fragmento. Draco soltó un sonoro suspiro de resignación y negó con la cabeza

Si su hijo salía lastimado, mataría a Potter y después se colgaría él.

— Ni en esto te puedo ganar, ¿verdad? — y la sonrisa se hiso tan ancha que ambos agacharon otra vez la mirada. ¿Cómo ganarle a esos ojos brillantes? Carajo. — Ah pero eso sí — retomo la atención del otro y su sonrisa dulce fue opacada por una maliciosa —, la venganza será dulce.

Dicho y hecho, Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter unieron fuerzas para una batalla campal digna de recordar: la plática de sexo gay con sus hijos.

— Y entonces, se supone que así tienes un orgasmo más elevado. — Harry movía la cabeza de forma positiva, Draco comenzaba a figurar con sus menos una penetración — Claro, sí la punta no llega o es lo poco grande, entonces no…

— ¡Papá, ya entendimos! ¡Ya, ¿okey?! — el rubio menor jalo a su novio traumado y salió volando del lugar dejando a los dos hombres intentando ahogar las carcajadas.

Decir que los muchachos salieron rojos rumbo a sus respectivas casas era poco; Scorpius maldecía a su padre en todo idioma posible y Albus sentía desmayarse.

Entonces ambos padres se miraron con superioridad y fastidio para darse las espaldas y cada quien retomar un camino diferente. Harry aprovecharía y vería a Lily, Draco comenzaría a preparar terreno con su madre y ambos pensarían como hacer que sus hijos realmente no sufrieran con lo que imaginaban y se engañaban, sería lo inevitable en una relación serpiente-león.

Solo McGonagall vio como, al tomar diferentes caminos sonreían; oh sí, la vieja bruja aun recordaba esas miradas perdidas, mejillas sonrojadas, lágrimas frías e irreconocibles y la habitación detrás de la alacena de pociones donde siempre se escuchaban aquellos ruidos que ya no valen la pena mencionar. Pero sobre todo, que en esa habitación solo entraban un rubio y un castaño.

¿De qué se quejaban esos dos? ¡Ella era la que tenía que soportar todos esos momentos impropios! Jamás supo cómo pudo meter tanto preservativo en esa alacena sin que Snape se diera cuenta. Algún día, algún día se las cobraría todas.


End file.
